Cranky
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Cranky Cranky is a tall, grumpy dockyard crane (hence his name) who lives and works at Brendam Docks. Bio Cranky bullied Thomas and Percy by delaying their loads and calling them "bugs". He later got his comeuppance after a tramp steamer crashed into him and had to be rescued by the two tank engines. Afterwards, he promised never to insult them. However, he still teases the engines, such as when Percy complained that there was too much work and when Henry arrived at the Docks in a barge full of fish. Despite his lack of sleep, Cranky works very hard. But his working attitude makes the engines cross whenever they think that Cranky is too slow - as a result of their insults, Cranky can cause accidents. Although he is naturally grumpy, Cranky has shown that he has a kind side too. Once he helped Thomas out of trouble when he and Percy were playing "Hide and Peep" by finding Percy in the dry dock. He has befriended a seagull that often visits him and has named it, rather fittingly, Seagull. Cranky is not fond of all animals though and is shown to have a fear of elephants. Cranky has an intense dislike for Salty's stories and Charlie's jokes. According to one of Salty's tales, Cranky is "the Monster of Brendam". In the seventeenth season, Cranky needed some help, so Kevin was sent to help him. However, Cranky refused the help, leading Kevin to fall into the sea. Cranky rescued Kevin, and apologised for being so mean. He later called Charlie silly when he told him about the elephant on the line, and warned Thomas about the icy tracks. In Tale of the Brave, Cranky attempted to stop a ship that Gator was on, after Thomas thought that Percy was on board the ship. However, this resulted in Cranky breaking, forcing the ship to turn back. Cranky was later unloading a crate from a ship at Brendam, but accidentally dropped the crate to the ground. Fearing the contents inside of the crate were broken, Cranky hid the crate out of sight, though it was later found and taken to the Town Hall. In the twentieth season, Cranky teased James while he was pouting by saying he looked crankier than himself. In The Great Race, Cranky accidentally loaded a crate with Diesel in it into a boat after the devious diesel shunter's plan to enter the Great Railway Show was foiled. Persona The reason Cranky is so grumpy is because he was initially kept working day and night without rest and seems to have kept up his cranky attitude even though now he does get sleep. Cranky loves teasing the engines and has an intense dislike for Salty's stories. He rarely pays attention to tact due to his perpetual bad temper. However, Cranky has at times shown a bit of kindness, such as when he sympathised for Percy when Thomas went missing on Misty Island. Basis According to an interview with [[Robert Gauld-Galliers]], Cranky is based on photo reference of various cranes from the 1920s to the 1950s. Livery Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two nameplates on each side that read "CRANKY" in yellow. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth season onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; fifth - eighth seasons) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons, excluding Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels - seventeenth season, excluding the fifteenth and sixteenth seasons) * Walter Wigand (Germany) * Eckart Dux (Germany; Audio Books only) * Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Poland, thirteenth season onwards, excluding Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Emily Saves the World and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck only) * Piotr Bajtlik (Poland; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure only) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Octavio Rojas (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Jeremy Luton (The Netherlands) * Dan Shatzberg (Israel) * Mauro Castro (Brazil) * Ángel Amorós (Spain) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * Cranky can be dismantled and shifted to different locations, despite it never being mentioned or shown, however, there are some cases where Cranky has not been seen at Brendam. * Before the script cut, Cranky was to have a much larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** In the aforementioned movie, he was located in the yards at Knapford Station rather than Brendam Docks. * One of Cranky's models used to be display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Cranky's ladder seemingly leads to nothing, and no door has even been seen - it is unknown how his crew is able to enter him. Furthermore, he has never been seen with a crew. * Cranky's original Plarail and Wooden Railway toys were painted light grey instead of olive green. * Cranky has gone through several changes in the Television Series: ** Season 5: *** Chains held his crane arm to his body wrapped around a pipe between his nameplates ** Season 6: *** Two metal strips are shown replacing the chains ** Season 13: *** The design of his hook changes * Cranky was the first non-Awdry character introduced to the TV series who was not Railway Series-related. * The My First Thomas toy of Cranky is incorrectly painted blue instead of green. * According to an interview with Sodor Island Forums, Cranky is one of Mark Moraghan's favourite characters alongside Percy. * Cranky has two seagull friends called Seagull and Stuart. Quotes :"You're useless little bugs! If you put these freight cars on the inside lines, then I wouldn't have so far to travel!" - Cranky's first dialogue, Cranky Bugs, Season 5 :"These ships can't be kept waiting. They have important cargo. If they miss the tide, they will be delayed in the docks. You should look up to the ships and show more respect. You are, after all, only little" - Cranky's second appearance, Horrid Lorry, Season 5 Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and deluxe versions; deluxe discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (regular and remote control; remote control discontinued) * Bachmann * Trading Cards (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) * Limited Edition Collection * New Block * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Engine Adventures * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Motorized Railway Gallery File:CrankyBugs6.png|Cranky in the fifth season File:SomethingInTheAir60.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad497.png|Cranky in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:HarveytotheRescue16.png|Cranky in the sixth season File:NoSleepforCranky54.png File:ThomastheJetEngine31.png File:Edward'sBrassBand17.png|Cranky in the seventh season File:Percy'sBigMistake31.png|Cranky in the eighth season File:Fish(Season8)62.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole69.png|Cranky in the ninth season File:ThomasandtheStatue15.png File:PercyintheDark10.png|Cranky in an ninth season Learning Segment File:Toby'sAfternoonOff47.png|Cranky in the tenth season File:HideAndPeep6.png|Cranky in the eleventh season File:HideAndPeep62.png File:TheGreatDiscovery541.png|Cranky in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial16.png|Cranky in the twelfth season File:CreakyCranky39.png|Cranky in full CGI File:CreakyCranky100.png File:MistyIslandRescue116.png|Cranky in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'CrazyDay30.png|Cranky in the fourteenth season File:Thomas'CrazyDay53.png File:DayoftheDiesels72.png|Cranky in Day of the Diesels File:Percy'sNewFriends28.png|Cranky in the fifteenth season File:BlueMountainMystery318.png|Cranky in Blue Mountain Mystery File:SodorSurpriseDay59.png|Cranky in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway433.png|Cranky in King of the Railway File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend61.png|Cranky in the seventeenth season File:AwayFromTheSea18.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine59.png File:TaleOfTheBrave143.png|Cranky in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave718.png File:FlatbedsofFear91.png|Cranky in the eighteenth season File:EmilySavestheWorld15.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?6.png|Cranky in the nineteenth season File:ToadandtheWhale87.png|Cranky with Belle, Oliver, Salty, Thomas and Toad File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure370.png|Cranky in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:HenryGetsTheExpress41.png|Cranky in the twentieth season File:Toby'sNewFriend81.png File:AllinVain27.png File:TheGreatRace58.png|Cranky in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace113.png|Cranky with Diesel File:TheGreatRace604.png File:BubblingBoilers25.png|Cranky in Bubbling Boilers File:BubblingBoilers171.png File:Cranky'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|Cranky's Trackside Tunes Namecard File:Cranky'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:ThomasandCrankypromo.jpg|Cranky and Thomas promo File:Thomas,PercyandCrankyPromo.jpg|Cranky, Percy and Thomas promo File:CrankyJapanese.jpg File:WhatisHenryThinkingOf5.png|Cranky in an animated Learning Segment File:Head-OnCrankyPromo2.jpg|Cranky's full CGI model File:Head-OnCrankyPromo.jpg File:CrankyPromo.jpg File:CGICrankyIllustration.jpg File:CrankyandThomasCGIposter.png File:CrankySide.png|Cranky's side view File:Thomas'NewTrucks99.jpg File:CrankyNitrogenStudios.png|Cranky's model on display at Nitrogen Studios File:ThomasVisitsTheDockspuzzle.png File:Thomasvideogame.jpg|Cranky in the Trouble on the Tracks PC Game File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)49.jpg File:Thomasvideogame.png File:Cranky'sCraneDrop.jpg|Cranky at Edaville Road File:ThomasLand(Japan)4.jpg|Cranky at Thomas Land (Japan) File:TimbertownCranky.jpg|Timbertown's Cranky File:ThomasTownJapanCranky.jpg|Thomas Town's Cranky File:DraytonManorThomasLandCranky'sDropTower.jpg|Drayton Manor's Cranky File:CrankySixFlagsMagicMountain.jpg|Six Flags' Cranky File:CrankyThomasTownSixFlags.jpg|Six Flags' Cranky the crane ride File:Cranky2002ThomasEvent.jpeg|2002 Thomas Event's Cranky Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLCranky.jpg|ERTL File:BandaiTECCrankyatCargoPort.jpg|Bandai TEC File:TOMYCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Bulstrode set File:TrackMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! File:TrackMasterCranky'sSpinningCargoDrop.jpg|Cranky's Spinning Cargo Drop File:TrackMasterCrankyPrototype.jpg|TrackMaster Prototype File:TrackMasterCrankyTowerPrototype.jpg File:PlarailLoadAndUnloadCrankyAtTheBigHarbour.jpg|Plarail Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour File:WoodenRailway1999Cranky.png|Wooden Railway 1999 File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Cranky.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeCranky.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTalkingRailwaySeriesCranky.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking Railway Series File:BrioCranky.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongBrendamDocks.jpg|Take-Along Brendam File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Take-n-Play play set File:Take-n-PlayThomasandCranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas and Cranky's Cargo Drop File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Bachmann File:LegoCranky.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksCrankyandSalty.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksWorkingHardatBrendamDocks.jpg File:MegaBloksZoomingAlongAtBrendamDocks.jpg File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|My First Thomas File:SodorFix-ItStation.jpg|Sodor Fix-It Station File:SodorBathIsland.jpg|Sodor Bath Island File:CollectibleRailwaySalty&Cranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Collectible Railway File:TomicaDocksSet.PNG|Tomica File:TomicaThomasAndCrankySmoothRailroad.jpg File:TomicaCrankyAndBigMountain.jpg File:PocketFantasyPercyandCrankyMischiefBlockRailSet.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Percy and Cranky Mischief Block Rail Set File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailGrabberCranky.jpg|Grabber Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailClearCranky.jpg|Clear Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailSilverCranky.jpg|Silver Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailShinyCranky.jpg|Shiny Wind-Up File:Wind-upCrankyAlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-Up Alternative Expression File:LimitedEditionCollectionCranky.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:MotorizedRailwayCranky.jpg|Motorized Railway File:NewBlockThomasBigSet.jpg|New Block Big set File:BandaiThomasTown9package.jpg|Thomas Town series 9 File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCranky.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Cranky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:ThomasandPercytotheRescue(book).jpg|2015 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCrankyJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCrankyPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Story Library book File:Cranky(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:CrankyTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Cranes Category:Edward's Branch Line